I Pretend That You're Mine
by bunnybabie
Summary: I pretend that you're mine, I gotta get you off my mind. Sean loves her... Emma loves him... but will they ever strike up the courage to tell each other? Especially since their love might be the only thing that saves her from... Peter? Semma Fic. Ch 3 Up.
1. Unrequitted Lovers

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Degrassi or Degrassi: The Next Generation:P 

_**I pretend that you're mine, I gotta take you off my mind

* * *

**_

**Chapter O N E: Unrequited Lovers**

"Ah" Emma moaned softly as she stretched out her arms. "Morning." She whispered to her sleeping companion, as she gave him a soft peck on the cheek before she slid out of the bed. "I told you we would fit on your bed just fine" She whispered to him as she flipped through a selection of clothes that she had left at his house earlier that week.

"Oooh. Should I wear this?" She asked him as she lifted up a white imprinted summer dress and a pair of white strappy heels.

Sean lifted up his head and turned to Emma. "Yeah. Yeah. That's cute gorgeous" He mumbled as lifted a blanket over his head. "Get up. Get up Sean!" She chided as she pulled the blanket down. "We have school and you're my ride." She argued as she flipped on the stereo and danced her way into the bathroom.

_I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here_

She swayed her body to the music as she slid into the shower and turned on the water. "You better be up Cameron!" She yelled through the glass doors as the hot water started to glided down her back. "I like where we are" She whispered along with the song as she washed her hair

_Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here _

Well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

"That's my cue" He mumbled as he slid out of bed. _Decisions. Decisions_. He thought groaning. _I'll get her back for waking me up_. He said silently to himself as he brushed his hair out of his eyes and changed into a simple wife beater and slid on a pair of jeans

I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here

Sean silently smiled to himself at the lyrics of the song. _Just tell her that you love her!_ He yelled at himself. "Em, hurry up. _We're gonna be late_" He yelled mockingly. "Oh shut up Sean." She grumbled as she slid on her outfit and dried her hair.

Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

Well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

"There I'm done." She whispered as she grabbed her purse and applied some clear lip-gloss. "Thanks again for letting me crash here last night Sean" She said, breaking out into a soft smile. "Anytime Em" He replied, grabbing his keys.

_Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...here_

_…I wonder what it would be like if he kissed me…?_ Emma thought as she turned off the stereo. _…I wonder what it would be like if I kissed her…?_ Sean thought to himself as he and Emma hopped into his car

"Ready to face Manny and Snake?" Sean asked as the turned into the Degrassi parking lot. "Not even remotely" She mumbled. "It'll be ok. I'm right here with you" Sean whispered reassuringly. "Thanks for being there Sean" She replied, giving a soft peck on the cheek. "You're a great friend."

_Ouch. That hurts..._ Sean thought as he forced a smile. _I wish she was mine_ he though as they walked into their first hour class, computers with Mr. Simpson. _Oh joy.

* * *

_

**Authors Notes:** This is basically a prologue. It's short and sweet and it introduces that this is a Semma story. I hope you enjoy! Please take the time to leave a review and give me advice if you do like the story so far! 


	2. Only Time Will Tell

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Degrassi or Degrassi: The Next Generation:P 

_**I pretend that you're mine, I gotta take you off my mind****

* * *

**_

**Chapter T W O: Only time will tell**

"It must suck.." Jay whispered to Sean, smirking. "I don't know what your talking about" Sean grumbled, turning his attention to Mr. Simpson. "It must suck knowing that she'll never be yours" Jay finished, before he walked over to Alex

* * *

"Em" Snake whispered, spotting her. "Outside. Now" He commanded quietly. 

"Ugh…Not now…Not so soon" She groaned. "Sean. Save me. I can't talk to them right now" She pleaded softly into his ear, giving him the cutest pout she could muster

_Dammit…**the** pout_ he cursed internally doing a double take between her and the approaching Simpson. "Then leave" Sean simply replied, grabbing their bags and guiding her out of the classroom. "Later Mr. S" He called over his shoulder as he shut the door.

"I. Can't. Believe. You. Just. Did. That." Emma whispered, wide-eyed. "Hey…you asked for my help!" He replied, smirking. He bent down to her level as whispered in her ear "Payback for this morning". Emma playfully smacked him on the shoulder, before he swept her up into his arms and they left the school grounds.

They sat in silence as Sean drove up to Emma's house so she could get some clean clothes "You know Em…you never really did tell me what happened.." Sean said as he watched her throw a bag of clothes into his backseat and then slide into his car.

"I..Sean…can we not talk about that right now?" She begged softly. She didn't need this right now. She really didn't need this.

Sean quirked a brow at her, before redirecting his attention to the road "Well.. Where do you want to go, gorgeous?" Sean asked, flashing her his best smile. "You so full of it!" Emma laughed, hitting him in the arm. "Lets go…sh-" "Don't say it!" Sean cried, cutting her off. "AAAAWWWEEE" She wailed, pouting. "Fine. Lets go to a movie" Emma suggested.

"Hmm, okay gorgeous" Sean replied cheekily as the stoplight turned green and they sped off.

* * *

"I think we should watch 'Tristan and Isolde' " Emma whispered to Sean as they got in line. "Ugh. Romances…At least there's fighting" Sean mumbled as they approached the register. "Two tickets for Tristan and Isolde" 

As they walked inside, Sean whispered to Emma. "Don't come crying to me when an innocent life ends miss environmentalist" "Oh shush. It's a love story and I'm a big girl." She replied. "Now buy me some snacks"

"Don't be so demanding your highness" Sean laughed as they entered the theater. "Sorry" She replied smiling. "I just really want to see this."

Sean and Emma sat in silence as the opening scenes appeared. Every few minutes when there was bloodshed in the beginning, Emma would squirm as grab onto Sean, and he would just sit there and run his fingers through her platinum blonde locks. "They stopped fighting Em, and Isolde just found Tristan alive ashore" he whispered.

Emma sighed in relief as the gory parts ended, but she still held onto Sean. She couldn't bring herself to let go. _He's so warm.._ She thought, before turning her attention back to the movie. _I wish he could always hold me like this.._

An hour into the movie, Sean was started to see how this movie could possibly relate to him. He would die if someone took Emma away from him. It would eat him alive day and night, and he wouldn't be able to take it. _I really do love her.. _Sean thought to himself, before re-focusing his attention to the movie.

_She feels the same way about Tristan like I do Sean_ Emma thought sadly. _I would die if I couldn't be with him. I think I love him, but.. I just can't! What if he doesn't love me back? That.. That would kill me._ With that thought, Emma gripped onto Sean a bit tighter.

* * *

"I can't believe he died" Emma whispered, as a tear slid down her porcelain cheek. 

"I know that was sad." Sean replied, as he wiped away her tear. "Don't cry" Sean whispered. "I.. can't stand it when you cry.."

Emma looked up at he speechlessly and just flashed a small smile. There was a chance for her and Sean. Maybe he did feel the same way? Who knows... Only time will tell.

"So loverboy, Where should we go next?"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Help is appreciated. I need to know what I should make the fight between Manny, Snake and Emma about, because I could take this in so many directions. :) I'm a bit tipsy, because it was a friend's birthday so sorry for any spelling mistakes. 


	3. Loverboy?

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Degrassi or Degrassi: The Next Generation:P –wishes she owned Daniel Clark too- 

_**I pretend that you're mine, I gotta take you off my mind

* * *

**_

**Chapter T H R E E: Lover boy!?**

Jay smirked as he watched Sean Cameron and Little Miss Environment leave the classroom. "Nice Work Cameron" he chuckled to no one in particular, before he turned to Alex. "We should do that everyday Lexi" He cooed, before "paying attention to Mr. Simpson"

"We don't even show up to class enough to do that" Alex laughed.

* * *

Peter smiled as he watched Emma ignore Manny and Snake. It was all going to plan. He would get that bitch back for dumping him, and he'd fuck up her little 'boy friend' too. That damn hero always got what her wanted! He was always the knight in shining armor, running to rescue others… Ohh he'd regret taking Peter Stone's girl, and she'd regret leaving him. 

He turned to Manny, and a smirk plastered over his evil face.

"Hey" he whispered, putting on a fake frown.

"Yeah… hey" Manny replied sadly.

"Why are you so sad? It's because of me… isn't it…" He whispered, pretending to care.

"No.. It's just.. after you told me about Em, I.. said something to her, and she flipped out... Then, I told her parents, and she got angry and left." Manny whispered, tears swelling up in her eyes. Why did she trust him over her best friend? Maybe Emma.. wasn't lying… Maybe it was him….?

"Oh Manny.. I told you she'd do this" He replied, inching closer to her, and reaching out to hug her.

"Get away from me." She bit out, pulling away, and raising her hand.

"Mr. Simpson" she called.

"Yes" he replied, still a bit angry about the Sean and Emma scene.

"I'm going to the restroom" was all she said, before grabbing her things and leaving. She had to talk to Emma. She had to make sure she was okay.

* * *

"Lover boy!?" Sean asked incredulously looking at Emma, she sounded like an angel when she laughed… 

"I was kidding Sean" She giggled, eyes twinkling. "Hmm.. maybe we should… go dancing!" She chided.

"NO way! Uh uh. Never!!" Sean replied, shaking his head.

"Oh come on! Come on Sean! It'll be fun, I promise. We'll go around 6 and it's…" She paused to check her watch. "Wow. It's almost 12, so lets swing by my place so I can grab a dress and then we'll go to your place to get something to eat, and umm.. we could just hang out until it's time to get ready." Emma whispered.

"Oh fine." He mumbled, giving in. "But this better be fun."

* * *

Manny crept to her locker and threw her things into it. The students would be getting out for lunch soon, so she had to hurry. Grabbing her purse, she dashed out the doors and hopped into her car. She had a pretty good idea that Emma would be at Sean's. 

"I hope she'll forgive me.." Manny whispered.

* * *

**Authors Note:** As you can tell by how **_bloody_** short this chapter is, I have a case of writer's block, uggggh. Mucho Gracias to the following for all of their ideas. :D **I'm trying to type up a longer 4th chapter as we speak. I _promise_ to have it up in less than 3-4 days.**

_Epitaph_ – I fuggging love you. That was the kind of idea I was looking for. I hope these next few chapters are to your liking.

_Bannas.Eat.Grapes_- LOL. I'm actually kind of honored that you like my story. I read some of yours, and they are amazing. :D Thank you for all of the ideas! I'll save them for later uses.

I would also like to thank anyone else that reviewed. It truly means a lot to a writer.


	4. AN: BIG PROBLEM

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Mucho problemo...

* * *

Ok.. I lied. :( I'm having some trouble backing up my hard drive, so I'm going to have to write chapter 4 and 5 again... ugh. I am so so so so sorry. T.T

Oue asco, ne!?

_-Angel_

_

* * *

_

**P.S:** _EmmaHotness16_: He's going to call gorgeous as many times as _I_ want hime to.-winks-


End file.
